Diskussion:Schnatz
Diskussion: Dumbledores Zauber/ Körperspeicher Ich hätte mal eine Anmerkung über den Artikel: Wie hier umschrieben soll Dumbledores Zauber einen Schnatz zu einem Versteck machen, wie jedoch im 7. Band im Kapitel "Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore" von Hermine Granger beschrieben sind Schnatze Körperspeicher. Dies bedeutet, dass jeder Schnatz die Fähigkeit besitzt Gegenstände zu verstecken. Wo liest Du das, was Du hier anmerkst? Im Artikel steht eindeutig, dass Dumbledore die Eigenschaften des Schnatzes nutzt, da steht eindeutig nicht, dass er dies Versteck selber erschafft. Und es stimmt, jeder Schatz hat diese Fähigkeit undgenau so steht es im Artikel.--StephenMS 13:37, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) Schon richtig, aber man kann "Aufgrund Dumbledores Zauber öffnet sich der Schnatz nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen" auch missverstehen, so das Dumbledores Zauber den Schnatz ein versteck macht. Ich würde sagen man könnte einfach dazu schreiben, dass Schnatze Körperspeicher sind. --PotterFan05 Scusi, Du hast Recht. Der Satz "sich die Haut, die ihn zuerst berührt hat, zu merken und als Reaktion darauf sich zu öffnen und den Hohlraum im Inneren freizugeben, ..." und der Satz, den PotterFan oben zitiert widersprechen sich. Meines Erachtens ist der erste Abschnitt richtig und der Satz mit Dumbledore falsch. Meinungen?--StephenMS 11:22, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habs im Artikel mal so geändert, dass sich der Schnatz normalerweise öffnet, sobald die Haut ihn berührt, die ihn gefangen hat. Aber dem buch nach kann es nicht ganz so stimmen, weil Scrimgeour sonst sofort stutzig geworden wäre, dass er nicht auf die Berührung mit Harrys Hand reagiert. Irgendein magischer Trick muss noch dazwischen sein, z.B. dass sich der Schnatz bei Streitigkeiten innerlich füllt und dann aufspringt, wenn die "richtige" Hand ihn berührt oder sowas. Nicht auszuschliessen ist natürlich, dass Rowling das Problem übersehen hat. Glaube ich nicht, wenn ich mich recht erinner, heißt es so ca. "... wenn er die Hand berührt, die ihn als erstes gefangen hat ..." dies stimmt ja auch fast immer, da es normalerweise die Hand ist, mit der ein Sucher den Schnatz fängt. Aber als dies gesagt wurde, war es Harry ziemlich sofort klar, dass er den Schnatz mit dem Mund berühren sollte. Scrim wusste halt nur nicht, dass Harry diesen Schnatz anderes gefangen hatte. An ein Versehen von JKR glaube ich schon aus dem Grund nicht, weil diese Fähigkeit des Schnatzes erst erwähnt wird, als JKR es genau für diese Szene braucht. Da diese Eigenschaft nur für diese Szene erfunden wurde, hat JKR hier sicher nichts vergessen.--StephenMS 00:01, 9. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich glaube ja eigentlich auch nicht, dass Rowling sich dabei vertan hat, aber wenn der Schnatz in Harrys Hand eigentlich sofort aufspringen müsste und all gespannt darauf warten, muss irgendwas wie die vermeintliche Leere des inneren Hohlraums es für Scrimgeour und die anderen plausibel gemacht haben. Aragog 16:04, 9. Feb. 2009 (CET Hermines Erklärung über den Körperspeicher des Schnatzes in HP VII/7, dass der erste der den Schnatz berührt als Sieger des Spiels feststeht, widerspricht allerdings der Szene aus HP VI/14, als Slytherins Sucher Harper der Schnatz durch die Finger rutscht und Harry den Schnatz fängt. :Vielleicht hatte Harper Handschuhe an???--Ayla 15:58, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) Geht nicht. Sonst könnte man nicht darauf zurück harausfinden, wer als erstes den Schnatz gefangen hat. 29.05.2010 16:37 :heißt also im Umkehrschluß, die Sucher dürfen nur ohne Handschuhe spielen???? Aber noch nicht einmal Harry oder auch Ron wissen um die Körperspeicher!! Es kann auch sein, dass diese Körperspeicher erst aktiviert werden, wenn man/frau den Schnatz fest in der Hand hat.--Ayla 18:41, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Sehe ich auch so: Der Schnatz dürfte so verzaubert sein, dass er eine Berührung nur speichert, wenn er danach echt nicht mehr wegfliegen kann. (Sonst würden manche Fast-Fänge den Zauber täuschen). -- Aragog 19:02, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::"Durch die Finger rutschen" kann auch mehr symbolisch gemeint sein. Mit der Bedeutung von ganz knapp verpasst. Versucht zuzugreifen aber zu langsam gewesen. Es muss da kein Körperkontakt stattgefunden haben. Somit könnte der Schnatz in diesem Spiel trotz der Formulierung zuerst von Harry berührt worden sein. ::::Bezüglich des "fest" in der Hand haben: Der Körperzauber wird ja nicht verwendet um den Fänger durch die Schiedsrichter zu identifizieren, die Punkte für den Fang des Schnatzes bekommt ja derjenige, der den Schnatz fest in der Hand hat. Dies ist eindeutig zu sehen und somit dürfte der Zauber dazu egal sein. Wenn es dann mal bei irgendeinem Spiel dazu kommt, dass der Schnatz einen anderen Spieler vorher berührt, dann ist es für den Spielausgang egal. --StephenMS 20:52, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Da der Zauber nicht spielentscheidend ist dürfen die Sucher sicher auch Handschuhe tragen, ist besoders bei Spilen im Winter nicht ganz schlecht. --StephenMS 20:54, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) Dann wäre hier wohl der Wortlaut aus dem englischen Buch spannend... (habe ich leider nicht zur Hand) Wenn der Zauber nicht spielentscheidend wäre, würde dieser Zauber ja nicht angewendet Dunedan21:00 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) Da muss ich Stephen widersprechen in HP7/7 S.133 steht klar, das der Zauber zur Identifizierung herangezogen werden kann, wenn Unstimmigkeiten bestehen. Die deutsche Übersetzung entspricht dem englischen Original *nick*.--Ayla 21:30, 29. Mai 2010 (CEST) Jahrhundert Ich hatte die Änderung auch erst rückgängig machen wollen, da es ja immer Probleme mit der Jahreszahl und den Jahrhunderten gibt. Ich habe dann aber gesucht und bin bei den Engländern fündig geworden. Bei denen im Quiditch Artikel heißt es: "The history of the Snitch is perhaps the most interesting of all the Quidditch balls, and its introduction came as the direct result of a game played in 1269 in Kent." Das wäre das 13. Jahrhundert. Darum hatte ich es so gelassen. Das Datum steht bei den Engländern so in mehreren Artikeln. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:51, 3. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Du hast recht...ich hatte nur auf S. 19 (wie in der Zusammfassung angegeben) im Quidditchbuch nachgesehen und da stand die Jahreszahlen 1362 und 1368 also 14. Jahrhundert. Die eigentlich Erwähnung steht S. 14 Quidditchbuch ;-(.....LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:10, 3. Jan. 2018 (UTC)